


Winter to Spring: Until We Meet Again

by divine529



Series: To See a World in a Snowflake [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flowers, M/M, Old Age, Ovid's Metamorphoses, Snow, Winter to Spring, but it's more like a reincarnation, classics references, countryside, magical realism kind of?, mythology a bit, wintery death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: The end of winter brings promises of tomorrow.





	

As we all know, tragically winter comes to an end and all the snow melts. Sherlock and John’s journey comes to an end.

As more years pass in Sherlock and John’s lives, they grow old in the country and as spring beings to come and the snow melts, Sherlock and John’s time also withers until the last two snowflakes that encase their world reach the end of their journey. 

And when spring finally arrives, one patch of snow remaining, the earth prepares for new life, a life full of flowers and green. In the place where Sherlock and John’s intertwined snowflakes melted a lovely pair of red and white roses, which represents their union together, emerge on a hill, the stems twined together. And as it rains in the summer, the pollen from their flowers gets carried to the atmosphere and when winter rolls around again, their lives together begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> And here this ends on a bittersweet note. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
